


The Bitter Taste of Gold

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gavin's Crew origins, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Gavin's been told the story of Midas and how it will change him, one day. What does he make of himself once it finally does? (Gavin's crew origin story)





	

Gavin’s life had started out a little odd. He mostly had grown up seeing his mother at home, because his father was away on business trips. He wasn’t mad at his dad, because when his father came home, they had a very loving relationship. He believed that his father did some shady business when he was away though, because he was always wearing black gloves to cover his hands.

When he had finally turned the age of ten, he decided to ask his father what he did that made him wear the black gloves. He told him the story of Midas. Gavin asked what that had to do with the black gloves, and he explained further. He said that Midas was given black gloves to keep his gold touch in check, but his future descendants would inherit the gold touch.

Gavin still couldn’t see what that had to do with his black glove question. His father then took off one of his gloves and picked up a random object with his gloveless hand. The object immediately turned into gold. Gavin stood there in shock, trying to piece together what he had just witnessed. His father then explained that he was a descendant of Midas, therefore had inherited the golden touch.

Then Gavin asked what this all meant. He said that every person who had the golden touch remained immortal until they produced an heir to inherit the golden touch. Then Gavin said that he was his father’s kid, and his father told him that that meant that that meant that he would inherit the golden touch one day, but hopefully that day wouldn’t be soon.

Six years had passed with Gavin knowing about his future; he was now in Year 12 at school. He was walking down the school hall to class with his best friend, Dan.

“What have you got in your next block today?” Dan asked.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You should already know noon is Calculus, B.”

“You like that class. Anything special planned for it?”

“Got an exam today,” he replied plainly.

“You nervous?”

“Nah, math comes easy to me. You got your mythology class now, right?”

Dan sighed. “Yeah, we’re going to learn about Midas, today. Teacher’s probably going to give up a pop quiz about the myth or something.”

Gavin immediately stopped and smiled. “Oh, I know the story of Midas by heart!” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. An ancient king got greedy and obsessed with gold. He prayed to the god of alcohol for more gold, and the god, annoyed that he didn’t ask the god of wealth, still was able to give him the ability to turn anything he touched into gold. The king loved it at first, but soon learned the downside of his golden touch. He said that he was sorry and that he had learned his lesson, and the god didn’t know how to reverse what he had given the king. So, he gave the king special gloves that he could wear that would let him touch things and people without turning them into gold. And he could pray to him when he found a wife,” Gavin told.

“Wow, you probably know that story because your family is obsessed with gold,” Dan joked.

“And there’s a bit more to this story that they won’t teach you in school. The god said that every descendant he had would have to pay for his selfish mistake. He would remain immortal until he produced an heir. Then when he finally died, the heir would inherit the golden touch,” he finished.

“Thank you for sharing that. But, I have to go to class. Good luck on your exam.”

“Cheers, B.” Gavin waved as he walked away to his class.

“Cheers.”

Gavin walked into his class and sat down. Other students entered the class as well and as soon it was officially time to start the class, the teacher passed out the exam. About thirty minutes had gone by and Gavin was working hard. 

“ _5x squared minus 8x minus 13 over x squared minus 5,_ ” Gavin thought to himself. He started to work out the answer, and went to his calculator to solve a part of it. When he touched his calculator, it turned into gold. “ _What the hell?_ ” he tried to just work out the problem on paper but his pencil wouldn’t write. He looked at his pencil and noticed that his pencil had turned into gold as well.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” he yelled out and he jumped up, startled.

“Language. Now please sit down and be quiet, Mr. Free.”

“I’m sorry, I just,” Gavin placed a hand on his desk. The desk turned into gold. He immediately ran out of the classroom. He needed to get home.

Dan walked out of the restroom and saw Gavin running. “B, I told the class what you told me about Midas minus the part you said they wouldn’t believe. They loved it!” he said as he caught up with him and tried to give him a hug.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” he commanded.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to kill you.”

“I don’t think you could kill me even if you tried,” Dan joked.

“I just, I need to go,” Gavin said quickly and he ran to the exit hall door, opened it, and ran out the door.

Dan squinted as the door closed. “Did that door… just turn into gold?” he asked himself.

Gavin took thirty minutes to run home. He opened his front door, turning it into gold as well. “Dammit.” He muttered to himself. “Mum. MUM!” He started calling out.

“Gavin” he heard his mother’s broken voice calling out from the living room. 

He ran into the living room. “Mum, what happened?”

“You ran home. I need to go pick you up anyway,” she sobbed as she clutched something in her hands.

“I was taking my calculus exam and all of a sudden, everything I touched was turning into gold. I think I turned the front door into gold. Where’s dad, he was supposed to be coming home, today right?”

She sighed. “There was… an accident.”

“What do you mean there was an accident?” he asked. His mother sobbed harder as she held out the black gloves to him.

“These are,” she choked a little bit, “Yours, now.”

Gavin took the gloves and started shaking. His father couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t. he dropped to his knees and started to tear up.

Gavin continued his schooling and graduated. He was able to learn more about his father’s past and about his connections with the British mafia. He got involved himself, and learned how to hack. He became one of the best hackers.

Eventually the mafia had started having its own drama within the inner workings, so Gavin decided to get out of it. He picked up his equipment and moved out to Los Santos. He was able to make a good name for himself, but remained freelance, not wanting to get involved with anymore gang drama.

One day he had a free day off, he would start looking for his next job tomorrow. He was sitting at his computer, browsing the online Los Santos newspaper for mentions of his work. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Not many people knew where he lived, so he cautiously looked out the eye hole in his door to see who it was. He saw a woman with shoulder length hair. Next to her was a face he recognized from hearing about the powerful but disbanded Rooster Crew. He was Grif. He ducked underneath the keyhole and shook. What did he want from him?

“It would be wise if you opened the door,” the woman called out loud so Gavin could hear her.

“You’re… you’re, from the Rooster Crew. But why are you here? What do you want from me?” he asked nervously.

“Kid, just open the door,” Grif commanded. Gavin opened the door shaking. Grif waltzed right in, the woman following in behind him. “I see you know who I am, you know me as Grif, but I’ve decided to start anew and make a new name for myself. So, you can call me Geoff.”

“And I’m his partner, Jack,” Jack introduced herself, holding out her hand.

“Partner in crime,” Geoff joked.

“Shut up,” Jack replied with a smile.

“But what does that have to do with me?” Gavin asked, nervously.

“Well after Rooster Crew, I missed the gang life. So, I became friends with Jack here, and we decided we should start a new crew. I’m thinking about calling it the Fake AH Crew. And every good crew needs a hacker. What do you say, Golden Boy?” 

“I think it would be very wise of you to join us,” Jack added.

“I’m… I’m not nearly good enough,” Gavin replied, unconvinced.

“I’ve seen what you can do and I think you’re plenty good, Golden Boy. So how about it?” Geoff asked again.

“I,” Gavin quickly turned around in nervousness and tried to run away. He tripped and landed face first on the couch. His face landed on a pillow and the pillow turned into gold. “Bollock,” he sighed. Geoff and Jack saw that the cushion had turned into gold and started to laugh. “What’s going on, now?”

“Well, that explains why my ‘persuasion’ wasn’t working,” Jack laughed.

“Excuse me?”

Geoff pointed to Jack. “Wisdom.” Then he pointed to himself. “Alcohol.”

“What are you on about?”

Geoff sighed and smiled. “You’re not alone in the biological ties with ancient mythology. We have a lot to talk about, Midas.”

Gavin smiled in understanding. “Actually, my name is Gavin.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Gavin. We’re gonna get along just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I am planning to write Fake AH Crew origin stories for this AU. I'm not planning on writing them all at once, but the only one I don't have planned is Geoff and Jack's. I'll probably write one of these once a month.


End file.
